


All of me

by taopu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sheithlentines 2019, They're so in love with each other, a bit of angst, i hope they aren't too OOC, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taopu/pseuds/taopu
Summary: Shiro and Keith are in need of some vacation. However Keith isn't prepared for what is coming.





	All of me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes I'm (kinda) alive.
> 
> It has been such a loooooooooong time since I wrote and also first fanfic for the show Voltron! My writing has become rusty so bear with me.
> 
> Now it is my first participation on such an exchange (Here: Sheithlentines), my valentine was spectrespecs and.... I messed up with the deadline (okay with RL and sickness, but still).
> 
> So I'm very very very and truly sorry for the huge delay! I hope so much that you enjoy this piece of fanfic!
> 
> For the others I wish the same and hope you like it even a bit!
> 
> As always English isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes please point them out!
> 
> Much love,  
> taopu

 

After the war a lot of construction and planning were necessary to rebuild the destroyed cities and lands on earth. Not only that but being busy with works of the coalition with other planets and societies, Shiro and Keith pretty much had almost no time for each other.

Even after their marriage, they quickly got back to their duties and responsibilities as leaders. Unfortunately, there was no time for honeymoon as work called them. Of course, it wasn’t easy, there were some ups and downs during work like dealing with the remains of the Galra Empire.

Yet for now both were content with the present.

Until things started to pent up and those around them noticed the stress and restlessness that radiated from Shiro and Keith. Especially Shiro, whose eyebags began to be visible and who just looked really exhausted. Keith wasn’t much better as he got slightly irritated with every remarks of his colleagues even if they joked with him.

Lance was the first who talked about this subject in the meeting room.

“Ok, both of you. Stop what you’re doing and listen to me for a minute.”

At his words, the former paladins of Voltron halted their movements and shifted their attention including James and Iverson. Each of them had a perplexed look, surprised by the unusual serious tone that came from Lance.

“Shiro, Keith, I think it’s high time that both of you got some rest and go to your way too late honeymoon.” He said with a slight annoyed voice. “I can’t take it anymore seeing you workaholics at your limit.”

Shiro gave him a tired smile. “Lance I don’t think that- “

“Oh, I think that you need some vacation. And Shiro, weren’t you the one who told us the other day how important rest is? Not just for our bodies but to let our minds to be at peace as well and spend time with our loved ones?”

Shiro froze. Keith also widened his eyes for a moment before he relaxed again and sighed.

Hunk eyed the couple and with a gentle voice he said “Yeah, no offense buddy but I think you guys slowly oversdid it.”

“But who is going to- “Keith tried to argue but he was interrupted by Iverson.

“We are, kid. Come on trust us a bit more, we can handle these things without you for a week or two.”

The atmosphere brightened up as one after another told them how to rest and where to spend vacation. There were so many possibilities that Shiro and Keith slightly felt overwhelmed by the sudden permission to take a week of for their honeymoon. But where to go and when to plan?

“We appreciate your concern, guys” Shiro started. “But we need to plan this in advance. We also need some time to discuss where we want to go, which hotel we book and what we actually do?”

Suddenly the door opened when Matt came in and exclaimed “To the mountains where you have lots of snow! Perfect weather for skiing! And don’t thank me-“ Matt handed an envelope to Shiro. “I got you everything in here. Tomorrow is your flight. I’ll send you a message where you get an explanation about the region and what you gonna see man.”

“What?!” Shiro and Keith stood there in shock.

“Yeah, actually” Lance walked over to them, throwing his arms over each of their shoulders. “It’s our present for you guys. You deserve that.” He grinned.

“Lance…” Keith whispered and remained silent for a moment. A smile formed on his face and he said “Thank you so much. I- We appreciate it a lot.” He turned over to Shiro where he stood next to him.

“Yeah, really thank you. I…I don’t know what to say, guys, we’re just so grateful.” Shiro looked at each person in the room and beamed.

“Ok, now that you approve our idea, now I think it’s best you packed your stuff because you know, tomorrow is your flight early and you need some time to prepare yourselves.” Pidge chirped in.

Shiro quickly assembled the documents. “Oh! Oh, right ok! Can we really just leave you guys and-?”

“Just go!” Everyone yelled.

Keith took his hand and hurried to their quarter as he waved at the others. “Come on, Shiro we gotta pack!”

That was were they were now, far away from the Garrison, in a town where they booked the small cottage in the mountains. The view of the landscape was amazing and for Keith it was actually the first time to be in a place like this, full of snow and it made everything pretty.

The exciting thing was the skiing. As Shiro and Keith tried doing it for the first time, they failed and often fell, yet for the first time in years they laughed carelessly. Nothing could disturb their small peaceful world anymore, no more Galra to follow them, no more leading a whole military unit, no more fighting:

They finally were able to rest.

It was Shiro who had difficulty to shift from work to vacation at first. During the flight, he constantly worried about the Garrison and what he should have prepared however with Keith by his side who reassured him that the others were capable to successfully carry on their duties, he slowly calmed down a bit.

In a short time, the couple managed to get a hang of how to ski and discover the joy of sliding down with speed. Unsurprisingly it quickly evolved into a constant race between both of them about who was faster or who would reach the goal line first.

For Keith, it was refreshing, the competitiveness of Shiro and Keith. Last time they had a race was on their hoverbikes before the Keroberos Mission. He felt like a little child again and gleamed about how Shiro just surpassed him in the race and exclaimed in victory. Seeing this side of Shiro, made things to his heart and fell in love with him again.

“I beat you again. Now I’m in the lead.” Shiro grinned at Keith as he stepped closer with a smug face.

Keith’s eyes went unbelievably soft. It had been so long, so goddamn long since he saw Shiro like this.

Like he was free from all the pain and hardships he went through. Both of them went through. He was now a simple man, enjoying simply the small things in life.

Shiro noticed the look on his face and smiled gently. “Hey Keith? Something up?”

Keith shook his head. “No, nothing just thinking.”  He marched towards the lift and looked over his shoulder, giving him a challenging smirk. “Let’s go, I have to turn the tables and beat your ass.”  
“Try doing it, sweetheart.” Shiro replied and walked faster with the skies on his feet or rather tried and failed as he tripped over and his face met snow.

Keith burst out laughing and went to his husband to help him up again. Kissing his pouting face, they continued their way to the lift to ski some more rounds. While the day passed, Keith noticed the sky became quite dark, making him feel a bit uneasy. Good thing they already decided to return to their cottage as it seemed there would be a blizzard coming. They put their ski equipment back to the ski rental.

"It sure doesn't look great out there, huh" Shiro muttered as he stared at the horizon. Keith silently agreed. Hopefully the weather wouldn't stay like that during their stay in the mountains.

As they headed back they noticed an uproar of people and soon enough a group of people formed with worry on their faces as well as the police. A woman even cried and seemed very upset.

Shiro and Keith looked at each other and nodded when they started to walk to the group.

"Hey, is there a problem?" Shiro asked an old man with a moustache who seemed like to be calmer in comparison to most people of the group.

"A problem indeed. Several youngsters and such are missing. We're about to head out with a searching and rescue team to search for them."

"Maybe we can help?" Shiro offered with a smile. "We may or may not look like that, but we're from the military." He glanced over Keith and pointed at him with a thumb. "Plus this guy here is great at finding people."

Keith sputtered and blushed at the innuendo. He couldn't believe Shiro referred to the time when he himself was lost in space and Keith found him many times.

"Great! The more the better. But you better stick with guys who know the mountains, 'right?" The old man played with his moustache as he explained. That motion awfully reminded Keith of Coran for some reason. " Come on. We'll check the plan all over again so we're all on the same page."

Thus, after the greetings and meeting, the team began their search in the mountains and unluckily for them it started to snow heavily. As they went deeper it became more difficult to see anything but they kept on going. Keith kind of regretted not to bring Kosmo with him. While he was with Krolia, Keith sure would have loved to have him by his side.

During the hour of search the rescue team were successful as they found some people who got stuck because of the weather and stood under the trees for cover or actually injured themselves because of a fall down and sunk in the snow and weren't able to stand up.

Shiro and Keith quickly showed their leadership skills as they coordinated the following steps and orders which turned out to be useful as well.

Time passed and slowly darkness came closer. Yet the team had found more people when they continued to search.

"Is that everyone?" Keith asked the team as one of them counted on a list.

"No, a 10 year-old-girl is missing…"

Shit. That wasn't good at all. "Damn it. It's becoming dark and not only that the blizzard is starting to get stronger."

"I'll look for her a little longer." Shiro announced. "Keith, you go back with the others while me and the old man continue to search a little longer."

Keith looked at Shiro deadpanned. "Shiro, are you crazy? You know it's getting more and more dangerous, I won't leave you here."

"I know this is dangerous, but we have to split up. You're needed there while I'll hurry up to search the little girl alright?"

A quiet anger bubbled inside Keith. "I'm not leaving. I'm coming with you. We're a team, right?"

"And because of that I need you with them Keith" Shiro sighed. "Trust me on this. I'll definitely come back safely to you ok?" Shiro saw the frustration and anger in Keith. Keith wouldn't think twice to be in Shiro's position and search for the girl himself. But this time Shiro wanted to take a bit of the burden from Keith. Besides he wanted to save the girl as much as well.

"I promise you that, okay?" He smiled gently at Keith and silently begged for his blessings as well. To allow him to do it. He put his metal hand gently on Keith's cheek and stroked it.

Shiro knew he won, when Keith let out a frustrated groan. "You better not get lost again, _mister."_

Shiro laughed. " I won't, don't worry." He leaned in closer to Keith as he whispered in his ear "I love you. I'll definitely come back."

The old man who waited for Shiro yelled. "Come on boy, the time is ticking!"

"I'm coming" Shiro turned around with his back on Keith and walked with hurried steps to the old man.

Keith watched as Shiro went further and further away until he couldn't see him and reluctantly turned back to the others.

The missed ones were united again with their families as Keith watched they rejoiced with their loved ones. After he dealt with the rescue team and reported the situation he waited for Shiro with the remaining police and rescue team as well as the mother of the missing girl.

Minutes formed into hours and still no sign of them. Keith watched outside the window as the snow piled up and there was no way the blizzard would stop anytime soon. It became stronger and stronger and while Keith firmly believed Shiro would make it, a quiet voice inside him turned out to be louder and louder.

A voice that reminded him of the time of the Keroberos mission. The pilot error. Shiro being back but disappearing everytime. The anxiety and worry he experienced when it came to Shiro.

Keith refused to cry but couldn't help but shudder. Was it from the cold or from his emotions or both?

Time ticked and still no Shiro. Keith heard a sob as he searched for the source of the sound and saw the mother whose face was buried in her hands. Slowly but surely as time passed hope shrank for them to come back. When Keith saw her he swallowed the lump in his throat.

This can't be right?

Shiro told me he'll be back.

He promised.

As he also promised to be back from the Keroberos mission but never did.

Keith shook his head violently. He mustn't panic as well. Patience yields focus right? He couldn't be pessimistic now.

But it sure was also hard to stay optimistic when chances were low for the two to come back.

"I'm going to search for them." Keith said sternly as he grabbed his jacket.

An officer intercepted. "You can't do that! It's way too dangerous for all of us if we go out there in this heavy blizzard, even for the most experienced ones here!"

"I don't care! Shiro, the old man and her daughter are still out there. We can't just give up on them!" Keith hissed.

Huh. Talking about déjà vu. Didn't this happen before.

"You can't stop me."

Just when Keith was about to open the door, the old man barged in the house, startling Keith and the rest of them as he let a loud sigh out.

"Jesus have mercy on us, I can't believe we pulled that out." He stomped to the couch and just fell onto it, totally exhausted.

Keith widened his eyes and the turned to the door where Shiro,exhausted as well, stood there with a girl on his back.

"We need a doctor immediately. She needs some treatment." Shiro looked…annoyed? He panted harshly as several people including the mother and medics rushed over to him to help carrying the girl. She broke her leg but was fine otherwise. Of course, more tears were shed as the mother cried, feeling relieved to have her child back in her arms. The girl herself was tired, after all all adrenaline rushed out. The shock and panic and fear she felt all came back and she cried as well now.

Shiro watched the family with a tired smile and how the girl got first aid then turned to Keith who stared at him with wide eyes.

"You look like you saw a ghost" He said jokingly but quickly noticed Keith didn't respond and continued staring at him. "Hey babe, I told you I'll be back." He took Keith's hand and pulled him over into a tight hug. He felt his husband trembling and froze. Pulling back from the hug he searched for any emotions in Keith's eyes and realized Keith wasn't far from having a breakdown. "Oh babe…".

Shiro turned his head to the others and thought for a moment before he turned back to Keith and murmured "Keith, I just go quickly to the others and tell the we're gonna leave, ok? Stay here for a minute."

Not being able to say a word, Keith looked away and nodded as Shiro made his way to the group and he excused themselves and bid their goodbyes.

He put his arm tightly around Keith’s shoulders on their way to the cottage. When they arrived, they took off their jackets and shoes and went inside to the living room. The air around them was thick and Shiro knew something was up with Keith. He could understand Keith would be sick worried however he didn't expect to see him in this kind of state.

"Hey, Keith" Shiro started to say but Keith interrupted him.

"You know Shiro" Keith said with a trembling voice. "When I was waiting for you, part of me trusted you and believed that you'll come back no matter what." Another swallow as Keith's lump seemed to be growing bigger. "But another part of me was scared. Scared that I lose you again. All the things that happened back then with Voltron and all and how you disappeared, how much we suffered, it all came back…the fear, the anxiety, the constant worry." Keith bit his lip and took a deep breath. Keith and Shiro stood there facing each other and Shiro was at lost. He didn't know that he brought back all the traumatic memories and experience.

"Shiro I… I was in a battle with myself there. I believed in you that you'll make it as always but at the same time I couldn't help but think what if the whole ordeal will repeat again? I-!" A full out sob escaped from Keith's mouth and he covered it with his hands. Wetness was dripping from his eyes as tears fell down his face. Shiro rushed over him to hug him again as Keith burst out crying.

All the bottled up feelings must have reached a limit as Keith let out everything. Just a few hours ago he was laughing with Shiro but now here he was, crying his heart out. Shiro bit his lip, closed his eyes and hugged his husband tighter.

"Shh, it's okay Keith, everything is fine now." He broke away from the hug and held Keith's wet face with both of his hands. "Look at me, Keith."

Keith slowly focused his eyes on Shiro, still sniffing and sobbing. He sure was probably an ugly sight at the moment yet he put his hands onto Shiro's.

"I know I must have you make worry sick, you even remembered the bad stuff that happened in the past and I'm sorry for that. But look Keith, we're both alive and healthy. And if I'd ever get lost again-" He leaned in and gave Keith a chaste kiss on the lips. "You'd save me as many times as it takes right?"

Keith froze. He knew those words way too well. He had to snort at the cheesy line at the end and stroked with his thumb over Shiro hands. He must be a mess.

Heck he was a mess.

"Yeah." Shit, his voice was hoarse from crying. "I'd do that anytime. Actually, I was about to do that when you were out there in that blizzard." He continued to sniff but eventually calmed down as Shiro thumbed his cheeks and pressed his forehead against Keith's as he whispered sweet nothings and small apologies.

The atmosphere switched to a warm calmness, the heaviness all gone.

Shiro pulled back and let out a sigh again. "Great! I'm glad this is over though. I surely wasn't expecting a rescue mission during our vacation." He grinned and checked his phone for messages.

Keith smiled at him. He stared dreamingly at the love of his life. He sure was one of a kind and Keith was so lucky to be with him.

The more he looked at Shiro the more he realized he fell deeper and deeper. He loved everything about Shiro: His face, his voice, his body, his laugh, his commanding persona, his gentle smile, his perfect imperfections, his flaws, his jokes. During their wedding they promised to give their all to each other till their ends.

His smile vanished and tears began to fall down again as he stared at Shiro for the uptimes again.

Shiro put away his phone and was about to say something when he saw the look on Keith's face and halted. He frowned, worried something else snapped inside Keith.

Oh, how _wrong_ he was.

Keith broke the silence as he simply muttered the words "I love you."

He couldn't help himself. He was and will always love Shiro. His love for him grew deeper with each minute. "I love you so much, Shiro." Keith whispered once more.

Shiro stood there dumbstruck. The surprise quickly turned into lust as Shiro slowly walked over Keith.

He put his hands on Keith's waist. "Shiro…" Keith whispered as Shiro came closer and closer until their lips were so close to each other they breathed the same air.

"I love you… so _so_ much." Keith gasped for new air and bit his lip for a moment as his feelings overflew. He had no control and let it all out and Shiro gave him the time he needed.

It's okay.

With Shiro Keith felt safe, he could show his vulnerability to him. He trusted him at all.

When Keith opened his mouth however no voice came out. Shiro knew exactly what Keith wanted to say, wanted to let him know but Keith didn’t need to, Shiro perfectly understood as he gave Keith a smile full of warmth and love.

Love. Keith's love for Shiro was as endless as the universe. He proved many times he'd do anything for Shiro. Still, Keith seemed to think he had to show him more, prove his _worth_ to Shiro.

And Shiro was so touched by his sentiment. That there'd be someone as amazing as Keith to love him so much. There were many times where Shiro was just so overjoyed with how much luck he had to hit the jackpot that was Keith.

It should be the other way.

"Keith" A pair of violet eyes focused on Shiro, eyes where Shiro lost himself in so many times. "Babe, it's okay. You're doing already so much for me. You did it in the past and even now you're offering your everything to me." Shiro laughed, their faces were still inches away from each other. Shiro's laugh was contagious and even Keith had to smile and blush as well. "You already proved your love to me in so many ways. How did I even deserve you?" Shiro breathed deeply and Keith noticed how heavy the air turned, how dangerous and exciting. "In fact, there is so much I have to give."

"Shiro, you don't have to-"

"Let me finish. It's something I want. On the day we married, it was like a promise to give each other our own. I don't think I haven't given enough, and I want to give you so much more." His voice deepened when he said, "Let me show you how much I love you."

Shiro pulled Keith into a fierce kiss and tightened his hold on Keith's waist. Keith almost melted but realized something and broke the kiss. "Wait Shiro, you'll get snot on your-".

Shiro didn't care and dug in for another kiss. They kissed and kissed, hands wandering everywhere to touch. It was almost too much and not enough, and it drove Keith crazy which resulted in a whine from him.

"More, Keith, I have to give you more." Almost like a possessed man, Shiro put his hands on the back of Keith's thighs. Keith understood the message and locked his legs around his husband's waist as Shiro walked to their bedroom.

During the walk Keith kissed and licked and touched and it was simply not enough. He pulled at Shiro's hair which made him gasp and suddenly he was slammed against the wall of the bedroom where Shiro kissed him deeply. Their tongues intertwined. Bodies rubbing each other, needing the warmth and something to stoke the arousal.

Shiro kept on and remembered he had a mission. Thus, he carried Keith to the bed and practically threw him on the bed. Keith let out a small shriek and through hooded eyes he watched how Shiro crawled towards him. It was rare for Shiro to be like this. He was truly ready to offer him everything and Keith couldn’t wait to be devoured by his husband. He knew exactly, when Shiro was like this, either he would have tons of orgasms or the orgasms were super intense . Excitement grew as he felt his body's heat rose and felt a tightness in his pants. Furthermore, Keith felt how his body needed to be filled.

_Filled by Shiro._

That idea aroused Keith more.

Shiro arrived, his hand stopped on Keith's stomach and stroked his torso up and down. Shiro hovered over Keith and felt all the hard muscles, so strong from all the hard work, training and fights. Through his shirt, Shiro noticed how Keith's nipples hardened and saw how Keith's face morphed into pleasure.

As his hand went to the hem of Keith's shirt, he started to take off Keith's clothes, shirt and pants, and bit by bit smooth skin revealed to him, scars of battles were apparent, yet they were so beautiful. Shiro lowered himself and placed his lips on a scar on Keith's stomach. He heard a sharp gasp and smirked and he placed light kisses from his stomach to his neck. His hands were busy with Keith's strong thighs and reached to his ass where he squeezed those wonderful full plumps.

Keith on the other hand enjoyed the treat. Small moans escaped his mouth as Shiro continued with his ministrations on his body. It was as Keith was worshipped by this wonderful man. Keith couldn't help but grin at the thought.

His thoughts were interrupted as Shiro slowly took of Keith's underwear. His hips lifted to help him with the taking off and soon the last piece of cloth was gone.

"Not fair." Keith breathed. "Why am I the only naked one?"

Shiro smirked as a reply and soon enough he teased Keith by stripping himself in the most sinful way, Keith almost started to drool. On his knees, Shiro removed his clothing slowly as Keith sat up and focused his sight solely on this beautiful creature. When Shiro reached his waistband however, Keith intercepted by holding Shiro's hand. His husband looked at him perplexed and Keith approached to his crotch as he got on his knees as well and lowered to kiss on Shiro's navel.

"Keith…" Shiro breathed and let Keith had his way. It was all about him, so it was okay.

The kisses got closer to Shiro's clothed cock and Keith sighed as he breathed in the musky scent that was only Shiro's. He loved the smell and mouthed on it. He liked and kissed and soon enough wet spots on the fabric were visible. Meanwhile Shiro moaned deeply, just feeling the wonderful spikes of pleasure. He held Keith's hair tightly as well as his breath when Keith finally freed his cock from the confinements. It sprung freely and Shiro was mesmerised when Keith nuzzled against it.

Keith looked dreamily at his cock, with shaking hands he wrapped around it, feeling the wonderful combination of hotness and hardness. At first he stroked it slowly, picking up the noise Shiro was making which fuelled Keith more to please him.

Shiro said he wanted to give him his everything but that didn't mean Keith couldn't do the same. After all it was an equal thing, giving each other everything.

Keith couldn't take it anymore and finally indulged himself on Shiro's cock and placed his wet mouth on the tip. He licked and flicked with his tongue on the slit and relished in the taste of precum as he sucked it. The taste was amazing, Keith couldn't get enough of it and hummed in content.

"God" Shiro hissed. He loved it when Keith did that. And he braced himself what was about to come so he placed both hands on Keith's head.

Keith started to take Shiro deeper. With one last eye contact with his husband, Keith closed his eyes, placed his hands on Shiro's thighs and felt the hands pushing him further and further until his nose made contact with pubic. Tears pooled in his eyes and started to fall down while he continued to deep throat him.

This was heaven for Keith. Just letting himself go and let Shiro using him. Not a minute late Shiro started to move his hips and shoved his cock so deep in Keith's throat. Faster and faster, Shiro just continued to fuck Keith's mouth and savoured the sounds that Keith produced. It spurted him more to just take more, give him more.

Soon enough, his guts tightened for the first orgasm. Shiro bit hard on his lip threw his head back and groaned while Keith tried to keep up and kneaded on Shiro's thighs. He knew Shiro was getting close, so he prepared for what was coming as his Keith's name fell from Shiro's mouth.

"Keith, Keith, Keith!"

A moment later with a deep groan, Shiro came deep inside Keith and rutted against his face. Spurt after spurt Keith felt welcoming warmth inside his mouth and throat and moaned loudly. Keith swallowed Shiro's load and slowly backed up where he sucked at the head for remaining cum and removed himself entirely from Shiro's cock and looked in his eyes as he gulped down his cum and smirked.

Shiro's body thrummed with the orgasm and he huffed out a laugh before he threw himself on Keith for another fierce kiss. Keith's back hit the bed again and he melted as Shiro made out with him like a starved man. He kissed, he bit, he licked, his skin screamed for Keith's warmth and Shiro had to give more.

He moved down, where he reached the nipples and immediately latched his mouth on it and sucked harshly while he played with the other in his robot hand. Shiro caught Keith off guard and as an answer Keith whined loudly, throwing his head back on the pillow with his vision unfocused on the ceiling.

"God, yes Shiro!" He yelled as his husband sucked and sucked, needing more of it. Shiro happily obliged, however his free hand moved lower to Keith's standing cock. He grabbed it and almost viciously he stroked it fast, surprising Keith once more whose moans increased.

"S-Shiro, ah!"

Just before Keith could come, Shiro abruptly stopped with what he was doing and moved his body down, so he was in between Keith's legs and put them on his shoulders. Keith propped himself on his arms to see what Shiro planned to do.

At first Shiro gave small licks on Keith's cock. It wasn't to give him an orgasm, or so Keith thought yet the more Shiro licked at his sensitive tip the more Keith realized his body seemed to be nearing his climax again and started to pant harshly.

"Oh my god, Shiro, if you continue doing that I'll-"

Again, just one more lick and Keith actually would have come if Shiro didn't stop again. Out of frustration Keith punched on the sheets beside and glared at Shiro.

"Shiro, what the actual fuck I thought you'd – _Oh shit!_ "

Keith instantly covered his face with his hands as he felt hot wetness against his rim. Oh god, Shiro was going to actually kill him!

Shiro licked at his hole, taking his time with a plan in his mind. He was going to give Keith everything. But not only that he wanted to rock his world by giving him the best orgasms Keith had to experience yet. So, while he rimmed Keith, he took the opportunity to take the lube from the drawer with his robot arm and retrieved it. As his tongue was busy pleasuring Keith Shiro lubed up his fingers and slowly put one inside Keith.

As always, Keith responded beautifully to his touch: His back arched, legs spread wider and Keith fisted the sheets as he moaned and groaned loudly. Keith didn't think he could take so much sensation as he was denied twice his climax and in his delirious mind he kind of was a bit afraid Shiro wouldn't let him cum again. But with the second finger he had no idea what to think and simply stopped thinking just so he could feel the wonderful pleasure and heat.

Shiro gave his all from there on as he tried to open up Keith with his tongue and fingers. Occasionally he even sucked at Keith's rim, resulting in a high-pitched shout from his beloved one. It fired Shiro up and he crooked his finger at the nerve bundle he knew, would make Keith crazy.

And it did.

"Shiro, Shiro, Shiro!" It was Keith's turn to chant his name his hands now on Shiro's hand unsure if he should push him away or to pull him closer to his hole. All Keith knew was he had to get more. Keith didn't have to wait much as an approaching orgasm came fast and this time with three fingers Shiro stroked his prostate, eager to make him cum just by his ass.

And it worked.

Spurt after spurt, Keith coated himself with his own cum, shouting his husband's name and then shaking so much after such an intense orgasm.

Shiro removed his fingers and caressed Keith's body in order to calm him down. They both locked eyes on each other, Keith trying to catch his breath, still panting deeply and spread his arms.

Understanding the message, Shiro hugged the man underneath him and gave kisses on his head.

Keith was in pure bliss. Some part of him wished time would be still so both could stay like that forever.

The bliss was interrupted when Keith felt Shiro's hardness on his thigh. He blinked down and then at Shiro who gave him a dangerous smile and broke the hug, so he could placed both his hands on Keith thighs to spread them.

Despite just having an orgasm, Keith's cock stood out again with renewed energy. Keith put his hands on his pillow and clawed at it. He wasn't sure if the pillow (or the sheets) could make it.

Shiro positioned himself with his hard, thick, long cock at Keith's hole and pushed in. Both gasped but Shiro didn't stop, just continued to push and push until he was completely inside Keith. Keith groaned, always loving the feeling of being filled by Shiro. The cock inside him pulsed and Keith moaned delightfully, also telling Shiro to get it on.

And Shiro did get it on.

He didn't waste any time and pulled back until only the head was inside and slammed back with a hard thrust. At that the bed rutted against the wall and Keith looked at Shiro's face with wide eyes, face overwashed with pleasure.

"Shiro" Keith whined quietly first but then loudly _"Fuck me!_ ".

His wish was Shiro's command so he had no need to hold back. He started to fuck Keith without abandon, legs placing on his shoulders in order to get deeper into Keith. It was easy to hit all the right spot inside Keith especially his prostate where Keith wailed every time Shiro hit it. _Yes, yes, yes_ Shiro was so good to Keith, why did he doubt himself he didn't show enough of his love for Keith? This was amazing. So amazing, Keith had the nerve to smile wantonly.

"Yes, so good!"

Keith's praise made Shiro's chest tighter, proud of himself to please Keith like that and feeling lucky to be the only one to have the privilege, to be the only to see this side Keith.

So lewd. So wanton. So hot.

_So beautiful._

They kept fucking wildly, Keith's arm around Shiro's back where he clawed him, giving him marks and scratched but Shiro didn't care. It actually turned him so on, he kissed Keith again, almost folding Keith in half as he thrusted and thrusted, his hips not slowing down even once. Like a jackhammer he fucked Keith so hard to the point where Keith couldn't do anything but hold him and scream in pleasure.

As amazing as it felt, both were nearing their climax again. Keith continued to scream, his throat to be bound to be sore as well as his body while Shiro groaned deeply, so focused on Keith's own pleasure.

"Keith, come on" Shiro huffed, sweating buckets but neither of them cared.

"Ye-yes, Shiro!" Keith slurred and hitched a cry when another thrust perfectly hit his prostate and just a bit more _, yes a bit more-._

It happened rarely but this time they made it: Both cumming at the same time. Shiro and Keith intertwined their fingers on the bed as they screamed they lungs out. They came and came and still the orgasm continued. _Oh god, oh god, oh god._ Keith came on his and Shiro's stomach and felt how much hotness filled inside him. Shiro felt he was on cloud nine, Keith's ass was so hot and so fucking _tight,_ he was milking him dry.

Gosh, he simply loved that feeling, to be _filled to the brim_.

It felt like eternal but finally as the peak ended Shiro collapsed on Keith's limp body before he rolled to his side on his back.

The room was quiet beside the harsh breathing of the couple after a wild and intense round of sex. Keith wished he had the energy to move so he could cuddle against Shiro, instead his eyelids were heavier and heavier until he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Shiro watched Keith how he slept soundly. So at peace. He took a deep breath and stood up to go to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he finished he took a warm, wet towel with him to clean up all the mess on Keith as well as on his hole. At that Keith twitched a bit but otherwise remained asleep. Shiro eyed Keith with so much love and kissed sweetly on his forehead.

When he finished the clean-up, he put Keith some shorts on before dipping into bed and pulled Keith closer. The rhythmic breathing of Keith lulled Shiro into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Keith woke up with an amazing smell. Slowly but surely, he moved around with his hand on the bed to find it empty. His eyes instantly opened wide and realized some facts:

No Shiro in bed and an amazing smell that likely came from the kitchen.

No way right?

Keith fell down from the bed when he quickly went to the closet to get a sweatshirt. He hurriedly wore the shirt while he was on his way to the kitchen.

When he arrived at his goal he couldn't believe his eyes: Shiro at the kitchen counter preparing the last of breakfast. Not only that but most of breakfast was finished and ready on the table and that was where Keith couldn't believe his eyes.

A perfect breakfast. A plate with deliciously looking and smelling pancake, eggs with bacon and coffee.

"Did I die while we had sex last night?" Keith asked dumbly and scared Shiro.

"Geez, good morning to you too." Shiro laughed, his hand at his chest to calm down his heart.

"Did I die?" Keith repeated the question, still unable to process this whole thing.

"No?"

"Okay." Keith slowly approached the table. "Since when can _you_ cook?"

"For a while now?" Shiro answered. "Babe, what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost."

"Everyone including me thought you can't cook for shit!" Keith exclaimed. "And now you did this! _This amazing thing!_ " Keith gestured with his arms at the good-looking breakfast.

Shiro pouted. "Well excuse me that cooking is a necessary skill to survive otherwise we'd all die if we don't nourish ourselves. Something that everyone needs to learn at some point."

The couple looked at each other and started to laugh hard.

"Gosh, you dork!" Keith finally calmed down as he sat down and waited till Shiro joined him on the table.

"Man, but still it looks amazing. I have to take a picture and send it to the others." Keith commented as he began to eat. Shiro surprised him indeed. The food was actually delicious. Keith moaned as he continued eating.

"You like it?" Shiro asked, watching dreamily and with content how his husband enjoyed his meal.

"This is great. You're great." Keith took Shiro's hand and stroked it. "Thank you so much. For everything."

Shiro smiled as a response and looked out the windows. "Guess the blizzard is finally over."

Oh, right that's true.

"You wanna go again later? To ski?" Keith asked.

"Of course, why do you think we're here?" Shiro grinned and successfully caught the bacon which Keith threw at him. The leaders of Voltron and Atlas sat together enjoying their breakfast and also - without any more drama and dangers - their vacation.  



End file.
